1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting method and a component mounting apparatus for mounting a light emitting component on a board by taking out the light emitting component from a carrier tape.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a lighting apparatus, a lighting board of which a light source is a light emitting component such as an LED has been widely used (see JP-A-2012-42670 and JP-A-2012-243713 as Patent Documents 1 and 2). A plurality of light emitting components are mounted on the lighting board in a predetermined arrangement and quality requirements of the lighting board are that the light emitting components are arranged at precise positions in the lighting board as a finished product. Particularly, when an exterior of the lighting board and the like to be mounted on a vehicle is important, it is required to precisely dispose a light emitting part of the light emitting component at a predetermined position in a manufacturing process of the lighting board.
However, in the light emitting component, variation exists in a positional relationship between an actual position of the light emitting part and an original reference position at which the light emitting part should be positioned because of an error in the manufacturing process. Thus, in order to manufacture the lighting board that meets the quality requirements described above, it is not possible to use the reference position defined by the exterior and the like without change, as a reference of positioning when mounting the light emitting component on the board. As described above, as a technique of mounting the component which has characteristics in which the positional relationship between an actual functional position and the original reference position has variation, on the board while precisely arranging the functional position, a method of positioning the component based on a recognition result of optical recognition of the component in a mounting process has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3617483 as Patent Document 3).
In Japanese Patent No. 3617483, when mounting an electronic component on the board by picking up the electronic component by a transfer head, first, a first recognizing process is performed, in which the electronic component before being held in the transfer head is imaged and recognized by a first camera from an active surface side (upper surface side), and then the transfer head picks up the electronic component by being positioned to the electronic component based on a result of detecting the exterior of the electronic component and an active surface position. Next, a second recognizing process of recognizing the electronic component picked up by the transfer head is performed by imaging and recognizing the electronic component from a rear surface side (lower surface side) by a second camera, and thereby the exterior of the electronic component is detected. Then, when positioning the active surface of the electronic component to the board, a position shift error of the electronic component occurring when picking up the electronic component is corrected based on a detection result in the first recognizing process and a detection result in the second recognizing process.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2012-42670
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2012-243713
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 3617483